HalfBlood Royalty
by Amelia4Allison
Summary: She knew who she was, and she was afraid. They haunted her past. The Volturi. Never did she believe that she could convince him alone. If only. If only someone could help. Would help. The thought struck her. She knew what to do. She could run no longer.


_**Half-Blood Royalty**_

**This is the beginning of a new story. This first chapter is short and **_**very**_** slow. But things will pick up pace nicely in the next chapter. And maybe **_**too**_** much will be revealed in the next chapter. But I hope you enjoy this one for all it's worth. Because it took me 15 min. to write it. So it may be crap. It may not. This all depends. Enjoy the chapter! P.S. This is mostly 3****rd**** person, but it focuses on one person at a time each chapter. If you want 1****st**** person, review and I'll see what I can do.**

_**3**__**rd**__** - Alice **_

Alice saw her approach. Also, she knew what she was coming over here to do. But she gave Edward no indication of knowing.

Shielding her mind was easy. All she had to do was think about Jasper, soap, water, and a little fun before her brother groaned, and shied away from her thoughts.

This will be an interesting adventure, she thought as the young, brown haired girl walked forward.

Her shoulders were tense, as though she was scared, but her gaze was fierce, as though she had seen many a conflict, and would see many more, but had accepted it with grace, and determination.

Alice didn't know for sure how the situation would pan out. Though, she could see something new, fierce, and dangerous on the horizon. Even now, she could sense the danger that clung to the girl. Also, she could sense the vulnerability.

Though she had faith in her abilities, Alice knew, only as a gut instinct, that her ability would be proven useless at some point.

Alice almost laughed at herself. She sensed the future even when she could not see it. Now it was all changing.

Vampires are hardly ever swayed from their routine. Though, this was going to be the greatest exception of all.

The girl's name was Bella. She had heard it swirl amongst many conversations. New students were rare. Which was to be expected of Forks, Washington.

Bella was shy. This Alice could tell from just observing her and the different conversations she had had. Though, she has a determined spark in her that was fairly rare.

Alice took note in her appearance, frowning heavily. Bella wore a black, large, lumpy hoodie and plain dark jeans.

She decided that she would have to work on style, there were more important matters to tend to. Alice shuddered. Things had to be really bad for shopping to become a second.

She drew closer, and Alice decided it was time for everyone to know. Edward was still avoiding her mind. Most likely still thinking of her earlier fantasy. Hmmm. She would have to test that though.

"The new girl will come over here and talk to us," Alice said, using vampire speed to talk, "You _will_ be nice to her." Alice glared at everyone, softening to a warning only when her gaze landed on Jasper.

He gave her a questioning look, but didn't object. Knowing she would see if he would have a lapse in control. But he braced himself anyway.

Rosalie looked outraged while Emmett looked amused. Lastly her gaze landed on her closest brother. Edward. He as glaring at her, but only in annoyance.

He still didn't know the whole story. Edward knew that something was up her sleeve. Though, as usual, everyone trusted her judgment.

Well, the case could be argued if you calculated Rosalie, who looked ready to kill Alice at any given moment. Though, her anger was being ebbed away with the help of Jasper.

Everyone was bracing themselves for close contact. Except Alice who knew she needn't prepare.

A soft, soothing scent of freesia, washed over the table, calming the group more than Jasper himself. It did not make Alice thirsty. It actually soothed her sore throat that was burning from all of the students.

Alice relaxed into Jasper's arms, feeling more peaceful than ever before. Mean while, the others were staring wide-eyed at this clearly human girl who harbored no scent that compelled them to hunt.

Bella was shy, clutching the blue form in her small hands. Her long, brown hair fell down her face in waves. She practically hid behind them, but still she brushed the strands from her face before speaking.

Her voice was a beautiful sound. One had to have extraordinary hearing to be able to hear all of the sweet notes in her simple, one worded sentence.

"Hello."

**So, there you have it. My first chapter of a new story. I hope you like. If you don't, tell me what changes you would like made. Majority rules! If you don't like the concept at all as the story goes on. Check on my page every now and then because I also have a different story idea you might like. Especially if you like this. But I have to take baby steps people. I am a very unorganized person and do not update on a regular basis AT. ALL. Please stick with me on this one though. I have a good feeling about it.**


End file.
